


What's so good about Hinata Shouyou?

by a_teayes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_teayes/pseuds/a_teayes
Summary: Atsumu had always thought he himself was the sun until it stood right in front of him and told him he was “excited to hit your tosses, Atsumu-san!”Maybe, in this case, it might be okay to get too close.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	What's so good about Hinata Shouyou?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was loyal to KageHina but god the Miya twins have taken. over. my mind. And I'm not mad about it. anyway please enjoy! This one was just so fun to write :)

Hinata Shouyou is attractive.

Miya Atsumu finds this out during Nationals, his second year of high school. Everyone knows this, it seems, from the way the other players know when to sneak glances at pale, toned thighs under uniform shorts and a hard, muscled plane of abdomen from beneath a jersey that’s ridden-up. It  _ seems _ like everyone’s always known he’s attractive, so why is Atsumu  _ just now _ finding this out? He thinks it’s unfair that someone like that has been hidden away from him all this time, but he decides not to dwell on it.  _ Especially _ after he loses to the fluffy orange fucker and his wicked quicks and his odd (almost superhuman) chemistry with Tobio-kun.

Miya Atsumu is attractive, too, so who gives a shit about Hinata Shouyou, right?

\---

As it turns out, Miya Atsumu gives a shit about Hinata Shouyou, though he doesn’t come to terms with this fact until he finds himself face-to-face with a certain orange-haired rival in his team’s locker room a handful of years down the road.

“Eh?? What’s this chibi doing here?” Looking down at Hinata with narrowed eyes, Atsumu feels his gut tighten with the reminders that the spiker in front of him digs up (and some other unknown feeling, too, but that’s getting pushed aside for now). 

Hinata just laughs, beaming brightly up at Atsumu and introducing himself as if Atsumu could’ve ever forgotten the little orange superstar that once crushed his dreams. Atsumu had always thought he himself was the sun until it stood right in front of him and told him he was  _ “excited to hit your tosses, Atsumu-san!” _

Icarus couldn’t get too close, but Atsumu has a feeling  _ he  _ can.

\---

Atsumu finds his resolve weakening substantially with each special smile or thumbs up or reassuring touch his new teammate gives him. Actually, maybe they’re not so special, since he gives all those things to Bo and Omi, too, though Atsumu can’t help but think the ones directed at him have some sort of (undefined) unique meaning.

Soon, they’re no longer the fateful enemies Atsumu had set them out to be in his mind, but real, close friends. He even calls the hitter “Shouyou-kun.” They hang out when they’re with the team, sometimes when they’re not, sometimes Atsumu gets a call from Shouyou-kun late at night when he’s watching volleyball and  _ has  _ to tell him about a new play he wants his setter to try with him. 

That’s right- Atsumu can’t get over the fact that  _ he’s _ Hinata’s setter. It feels like a sacred position, and he’s almost honored to get to call himself Shouyou’s, in one shape or form. He’s not quite sure why, but it feels damn good. 

Right now, they’re in Atsumu’s living room, watching the most recent Schweiden Adlers game in preparation for their first, fated match against Tobio-kun, Hoshiumi, and Ushijima next month. 

“Atsumu-saaaan, I wanna beat Kageyama so badly! You think we can get our new play down in time for the game?” Hinata looks up at him expectantly, big brown eyes going even wider. Nobody could say no to that face, especially not Atsumu, who’s hardly used to it by now, who just reaches over and ruffles the orange mop, smirking back at Shouyou. He might just fuckin’ die if he keeps this up.

“Of course we can, Shou-kun. Don’t you worry ‘yer pretty little head about Tobio-kun- we’ll beat ‘im.” If Hinata has anything to say about the offhand compliment, he keeps it inside. He gets a lot of those from Atsumu, it seems.

Hinata falls asleep on Atsumu’s couch after five beers and three full Adlers games, and if Atsumu wraps him up tightly with his favorite blanket just so it’ll smell like Shouyou tomorrow, no one needs to know that but him. 

\---

It’s a year after Shouyou-kun joins the Jackals that the rope of Atsumu’s patience is finally wound up so tight he knows it’s gonna break, and soon. Each time he sets, when he narrows his field of vision until all he can see is Shouyou (not that he’s ever looking at anyone else anyway), Atsumu never has to wonder if the spiker will make it in time, or if he’s ready for the play. Hinata never fails him, and he never ceases to amaze him, after all these years. After late nights and early mornings catching glimpses of Hinata on social media, through mutual friends- even rewatching their Nationals game because he’s a fucking masochist- Atsumu still feels all the more powerful finally having the once-in-a-lifetime prodigy on his court. On his  _ team _ .

Also, he feels like he’s gonna explode if he doesn’t have Shouyou all to himself, all the time, so he really needs to do something about that, and fast. 

Atsumu endures intense PDA from Bo and Akaashi, the weird, silent affection between his twin and Sunarin (it’s repulsive), even that one time he caught Ushiwaka with some redhead in the bar bathroom of the celebration after their match. He endures it, but it also feels like the universe is shoving its shiny, happy, relationship-y shit in his face and he finds himself in a cycle of envy. Miya Atsumu is many things, but he is certainly not jealous. He won’t allow himself to be, at least, so he forms a confession plan and rehearses it for a month- give or take- before finally inviting Shouyou out. 

It’s not a date, but using the practice gym after-hours with the help of a set of keys he bribed Meian-san to give him is the fastest way to Hinata’s heart that Atsumu can manage, so he takes what he can get. 

“Atsumu-san! You’re the best!” Shouyou’s eyes are saucers, gone wide when he saw the keys, and then suddenly he’s jumping and wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu reflexively grabs Hinata under his thighs as they wrap around his midsection, yelping at the abruptness. He prays the sound of his pounding heart is drowned out by Shouyou’s laughter. 

\---

When Atsumu cracks, it’s not a  _ thing _ \- no heart-shaped fireworks rain down on him in the midst of an epiphany- it’s more just him realizing that he’s finally feeling worthy of the sunshine he’s been crushing on for far too long, now. Actually, it’s another night at the gym when he makes his move (Atsumu’s been subconsciously using the frequent gym nights to butter Shouyou up). 

“Atsumu-san, another!” The little- well, not so little, not anymore- ball of energy calls for tosses after tosses, never running out of stamina, as always, and Atsumu delivers with everything he has, as always. ‘Tsumu’s  _ definitely  _ terrified of that stamina, and the implications of it for his future, but that might just be him getting his hopes up again.

“I know, Shou, I know.” Sighing, Atsumu obliges, running a hand up to his undercut and through a sweaty blond mop before tossing another great set to his spiker. He’s more than willing to bet he’ll never, ever get tired of the tightness in his chest and the shortness of breath that’s triggered when he watches Shouyou connect with one of his sets. It’s seriously fucking magical. This one especially, when Shou pulls off one of those crazy, ultra-gravity-defying jumps like those Hoshiumi always does, ‘cause Shouyou always is so heartwarmingly proud when he can do it. He’s particularly proud of this one, it seems because he immediately rushes Atsumu and tackles him onto the ground, grinning and giggling and hugging him way too tight. 

“That was- holy shit, that was so  _ cool _ ! That felt so awesome! You saw, right, Atsumu-san?” As  _ if _ Atsumu would’ve even wanted to watch anything but Shouyou, ever.

Atsumu sat up and tucked an orange tuft behind Hinata’s ear. God, he’s so in love. “Looked pretty amazing to me, Shou-kun. But then again, my tosses are always that good,” he teases, with that cocky grin of his. Shouyou swats at his shoulder, trying to push him down again. They fall into an easy silence, one of practiced familiarity. Atsumu knows he’s never felt more comfortable than when he’s in Hinata’s company. He also knows he’ll probably never feel this way again because that’s the kind of thought that pops into one’s mind when they’ve turned into a hopeless fucking romantic after repeated, constant exposure to the person they love. Since Atsumu just so, unfortunately, happens to be one of these people, he lurches forward to reach for Shouyou, only to realize his hand had never left that bed of orange hair in the first place. 

Now, with his face mere inches in front of a still-smiling Shouyou, he steels himself in preparation to lean forward and wipe that grin away, only to find himself being kissed while he sits frozen still in utter shock. 

Shouyou pulls away before he can kiss back. “O-oh, Atsumu-san, I- I’m so sorry! I thought-” He doesn’t get to finish, because he’s getting tugged in by his hair to another kiss, this one more frantic and wet and exploding with all the repressed emotion Atsumu’s been saving up for this exact moment. He peppers the smaller player with hot, excited kisses in a trail to his ear before he whispers into it.

“Shouyou-kun, I love you.”

\---

It takes another fit of giggles, two more tackle-hugs, and so many (they lost count) more giddy, sloppy kisses before Hinata finally, blessedly confesses back. If Atsumu sheds a tear when he hears the three words leaving Shouyou’s mouth, neither of them says a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Atsumu- I hope it was alright! This ship is super cute and I'm glad I got to explore it a little.


End file.
